memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Tactics
Star Trek: Tactics is a multi-player or multi-team game set within the Star Trek "universe" and is produced by WizKids. It premiered at retail in February 2012. The starter kit and booster pack ships utilize the "Clix" system of game play and are compatible with WizKids' long-running series of "HeroClix" games. In the starter game, two or more players command multi-generational fleets of starships while representing either the Federation Starfleet or the Klingon Defense Force. The duration of a single game is estimated at sixty minutes. The booster pack ships are sold in sealed "blind boxes" without printed information about which ship is inside, similar to the marketing model used by "gashapon" toy manufacturers in Japan. Unpainted versions of all of the ship molds from the Star Trek: Tactics game were previously released in the Star Trek: Fleet Captains base game. ''Star Trek: Tactics'' ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Starter Set * Includes two theme dice, a rulebook, a Powers and Abilities card, and two maps Common starships * 101 - - Refit * 102 - - * 103 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 104 - - ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Booster Packs Common starships * 001 - - * 002 - - * 003 - - * 004 - - * 005 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 006 - - * 007 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 008 - - * 009 - - * 010 - - Uncommon starships * 011 - - * 012 - - * 013 - - * 014 - - * 015 - - * 016 - - * 017 - USS Montgolfier - * 018 - - * 019 - - * 020 - - Rare starships * 021 - Kronos One - * 022 - - * 023 - - * 024 - - * 025 - - * 026 - - (same ship, unique Khan dial) * 027 - Regency 1 - * 028 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Organized Play Kit * 100 - [[Warship Voyager|Warship Voyager]] - - (same ship, unique dial) The promotional Star Trek: Tactics Organized Play Kit was made available to retailers for tournament play in early 2012. Three copies of the Warship Voyager model and five copies of an additional double-sided map were included. . http://www.hcrealms.com/forum/showpost.php?p 6224141&postcount 63 Its card lists the registry as NCC-40109 but NCC-94943 is printed on the ship's hull.}} ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Expansions Star Trek: Tactics is based on an "expandable" board game model, which will allow additional players, locations, and fleets from different factions (such as the Romulan Empire) to combine and create further encounters and battle scenarios. Away Team Expansion Pack A seven figure Tactics expansion pack was released in August, 2012. These figures were previously released in the Star Trek: Expeditions game but with different "Clix" bases. * * * * * * * ''Star Trek'' Movie Mini-Game A two figure "mini-game" was announced on January 12, 2013 for release in April 2013. * * ''Star Trek: Tactics II'' On September 22nd, 2012, WizKids announced a new game with at least thirty ships including vessels from the Vulcan, Ferengi, Cardassian, Dominion, Romulan, Breen, Klingon, and Federation factions. It was released in January, 2013. Unpainted versions of the Romulan ship molds from the Star Trek: Tactics II game were previously released in the Star Trek: Fleet Captains expansion, and several of the other factions' ship molds were repeated from the earlier Star Trek: Tactics game. ''Star Trek: Tactics II'' Starter Set * Includes a rulebook, a Powers and Abilities reference card, and two double-sided maps Common starships * 101 - - * 102 - - Klingon * 103 - IRW N'Ventnar - Sela's Warbird - Romulan warbird * 104 - 4th Division Cruiser 1 - Jem'Hadar battleship ''Star Trek: Tactics II'' Booster Packs Common starships * 001 - RIS Vo - Romulan scout ship (decloaking/partially transparent) * 002 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 003 - RIS Praetus - Romulan Bird-of-Prey * 004 - 5th Wing Patrol Ship 6 - Jem'Hadar fighter * 005 - RIS Apnex - Romulan science vessel * 006 - Kraxon - Cardassian * 007 - [[Pi (starship)|RIS Pi]] - Romulan scout ship * 008 - Ni'Var - Vulcan * 009 - Gor Portas - Breen warship * 010 - IRW Jazkal - Romulan Bird-of-Prey (cloaked/transparent) Uncommon starships * 011 - - * 012 - Krayton - Ferengi Marauder * 013 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 014 - - Romulan warbird * 015 - Ti'Mur - Vulcan * 016 - - (cloaked/transparent) * 017 - [[Talvath|RIS Talvath]] - Romulan science vessel * 018 - Kornak - Cardassian * 019 - Tal'Kir - Vulcan * 020 - - Klingon (cloaked/transparent) Rare starships * 021 - Robinson - Sisko's attack ship - Jem'Hadar fighter * 022 - Reklar - Cardassian * 023 - 2nd Division Cruiser 15 - Jem'Hadar battle cruiser * 024 - Heart of Stars - Romulan warbird (cloaked/transparent) * 025 - Rav Laerst - Breen warship * 026 - - Romulan warbird * 027 - - * 028 - 4th Division Battleship 2 - Jem'Hadar battleship * 029 - - Romulan warbird * 030 - D'Kyr - Vulcan * 031 - - ''Star Trek: Tactics II'' Organized Play Kit * 100 - Battleship Enterprise - from - (same ship, unique dial) The promotional Star Trek: Tactics II Organized Play Kit was made available to retailers for tournament play in early 2013. Three copies of the Battleship Enterprise model and five copies of an additional double-sided map were included. Future Releases On February 11th, 2013, the company announced plans to release a further expansion to the game later in 2013 which will include Borg ships.http://www.actionfigurefury.com/conventions/toy-fair-2013-neca-press-release/ See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External link * Tactics Tactics